elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mathieu Bellamont
|Base ID = }} Mathieu Bellamont is a Breton assassin who resides within the cellar of the Anvil Lighthouse. He is the primary antagonist in the Dark Brotherhood quests. He is a long-serving member of the Dark Brotherhood, having joined the organization when he was a boy. Background Bellamont joined the family with the sole intention of destroying it as revenge for the murder of his mother years earlier. His dark plans finally came to fruition when he was appointed to serve on the Black Hand as the Silencer to Alval Uvani. Using his position on the Black Hand, as well as the unknowing aid of a family member, Bellamont proceeded to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood, killing off one Black Hand member after another. Biography Early life Mathieu Bellamont was raised by his mother from birth, and the two apparently shared a very close bond. Bellamont's parents appeared to have separated, and his father, angered by this, contacted the Dark Brotherhood in order to exact his revenge. The Night Mother heard the prayers of the vengeful man, and sent her child Lucien Lachance to tear apart the young family. Lachance observed the Bellamonts for some time before entering their home and proceeding to behead the hapless mother. Mathieu was able to escape death by hiding under his bed, but the sight of his mother's severed head drove him insane. He swore that day that he would destroy the Night Mother, the Dark Brotherhood, and in particular Lucien Lachance. Welcome to the Family .]] Consumed by revenge, madness and grief, young Bellamont set plans in motion that would change the Dark Brotherhood forever. He began his vendetta with his father's beating heart, thus earning the attention of the Night Mother (who observed Bellamont's murder). Later that night Bellamont received a visit from none other than Lucien Lachance. Unaware of Bellamont's true identity and intentions, Lachance embraced him into the "family" like a brother. Mathieu was initiated as a murderer at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary where he quickly gained a reputation as one of the most ambitious family members the Brotherhood had ever produced. As well as earning the attention of the Black Hand, Bellamont also developed a relationship with a fellow family member by the name of Maria. Bellamont loved her, and hoping that they could build a real family (as opposed to the Brotherhood's twisted take on love) revealed his plans to her. Maria was Dark Brotherhood through and through however, and was disgusted by his treachery, as well as his relationship with his dead mother. She rejected him, and in his fury he killed and mutilated her, later remarking that there was nothing left of her body to discover. Having lost sight of his originally well-structured plan, Bellamont began to cut a bloody swathe through the family, killing many of his brothers and sisters and burning the corpses. It was only when Blanchard, most likely the very Speaker under whom he served as a Silencer, was murdered that the Black Hand suspected something was amiss and put out the word that the Brotherhood had been infiltrated. The Black Hand Years later Bellamont continued to kill unnoticed amongst the Brotherhood. Using his position in the Black Hand, as well as the unknowing aid of a particularly ambitious family member, Bellamont proceeded to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood, killing off one Black Hand member after another. The remaining Speakers gathered at Applewatch Farm, brutally torturing and killing Lucien Lachance, who was believed to be the traitor. The Hand then made its way to Bravil in order to consult the Night Mother on the Black Hand's future. The traitor saw his chance and made to attack the Night Mother. To his dismay, however, the ethereal specter of the Brotherhood's matron could not be harmed by physical damage. At last the Black Hand saw its true enemy and the remaining two Speakers killed Bellamont, finally bringing an end to his madness. Personality and traits Mathieu Bellamont was functionally insane. Witnessing the murder of his mother by Lucien Lachance severely unhinged him and filled his head with little beyond thoughts of vengeance, murder, and, on some occasions, suicide. However, he was very calculating and patient, having kept his plans for revenge very secret for so long. Bellamont kept a diary from the beginning of his time with the Dark Brotherhood which he wrote using the blood of various victims, whose bodies he kept stored in his cellar home, along with his mother's head, which he talked to, and believed spoke back to him. If his mother's head is taken from the Anvil Lighthouse basement in the quest "Following a Lead," then dropped on the ground in Applewatch, Mathieu Bellamont has some unique dialogue. Ultimately, he struggles to properly speak as he is distracted by the sight. Bellamont despises the Dark Brotherhood and what it does. His ultimate goal was to 'kill' the Night Mother and destroy the Dark Brotherhood. He has managed to retain enough stability and humanity to fall in love with Maria, but even that was lost to the Dark Brotherhood, acting as the final nail in the coffin of his sanity. Interactions Following a Lead The Hero must now travel to the city of Anvil. Once there, they should wait near the barrel behind the statue in the pond, and see who comes to set up this fake dead drop. They must then confront this person and find out why they've been tampering with the contracts. Honor Thy Mother After Lucien's death by the Black Hand, Arquen suggests that the Hero and the remaining members meet with the Night Mother to discuss the next steps for the Dark Brotherhood. The Hero is to speak with Arquen between 12 am and 3 am in Applewatch. Dialogue Honor Thy Mother "Hello, fellow Speaker. Welcome to the Black Hand. So nice to see you're in one piece." :Lucien Lachance "You should take some time to admire his corpse. It really is a thing of beauty. The punctures and slashes are almost... poetic." "May you always walk in the shadow of death." (If the Mother's Head is dropped in front of Mathieu) "What... What is that? Is that a... a head? No... No, it can't be... I.... Um, Sorry, Speaker... I'm... distracted...." Conversations Honor Thy Mother Night Mother: "What is the meaning of this desecration? Who has disturbed my ancient slumber?" Arquen: "Dearest Night Mother! Most Unholy Maiden! Please, we beg your mercy in this, our time of need! The Black Hand seeks your guidance!" Night Mother: "Ah, yes, I have been expecting you. The Listener now kneels by Sithis, as does his successor. There is a traitor amongst you." Arquen: "The traitor is dead, dear Mother. We have come now to ask your blessing. Anoint one of us your Listener, so we can restore the Black Hand!" Night Mother: "Foolish little girl. Lucien Lachance served Sithis til his dying breath. The Black Hand remains tainted by betrayal. Restoration is impossible." Mathieu Bellamont: "Enough! Enough of this! You will all suffer for the pain you have caused me! I will destroy your Night Mother, and the Dark Brotherhood will fall!" Arquen: "What treachery? The traitor still lives! It is Mathieu Bellamont! Do not let him harm the Night Mother! Kill him!" Trivia *There are signs indicating that Mathieu was a cannibal. (For example, there are severed body parts found in the Lighthouse were he lived as well as torn torsos and naked victims hung from closets.) *He believed that his dead mother spoke to him, much like the Night Mother speaks to the Listener. *His connection to his dead mother might be based on that of Norman Bates' relationship with his mother in Psycho. *Ironically, Mathieu seems to have gotten what he wanted even after death, as the Dark Brotherhood was hunted into near-extinction during the Fourth Era. *There are three major differences between the fake Dead Drop orders Mathieu wrote for the Hero and the official ones from Lachance. First, Mathieu's are in a more flourishing style of handwriting, closer to cursive than Lachance's block-print handwriting. Second, the false orders gave a small backstory and a reason why the targets were wanted dead, as opposed to the official ones simply giving names and locations. Third, Mathieu's orders always start with a compliment while the real ones do not. Appearances * * es:Mathieu Bellamont de:Mathieu Bellamont ru:Матье Белламон pt:Mathieu_Bellamont Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Oblivion: Speakers